


Hugs and Cookies

by Literally_just_fandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Moxiety, Sanders Sides - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform, romantic if you want ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_just_fandoms/pseuds/Literally_just_fandoms
Summary: Patton cheers up an anxious Virgil.





	Hugs and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written (er, finished and posted), so go easy on me lol. Enjoy!

Virgil burst in through the door of his room. His breath was coming faster and faster, and his heart felt like it was being squeezed. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he curled up on his purple-sheeted bed in the corner, keeping his back to the door.

Virgil didn’t like to admit it, but arguing with the other sides took a lot out of him. He hated it, but after almost every video he found himself hiding in his room on the verge of an anxiety attack. No one seemed to notice when he disappeared after arguments. Most of the time Virgil was ok with that, but right now all he wanted was a hug and some cookies.

Just as his breath was starting to slow a little but, and his heart felt a little more… normal, he heard a knock on his door.

“Hey kiddo!”

Shit. It was Patton. Virgil couldn’t decide whether that was who he wanted to see most in the world, or least.

“Go away,” he muttered, head still jammed into his pillow.

“You ok? I noticed you disappeared after you sank out.” The door clicked open, and Virgil cursed himself silently for not locking it as he came in. “Do you want some cookies? I made some!”

Virgil felt a sob rising in his throat. No no no. He was not going to cry in front of Patton. Absolutely not.

No matter how much he told himself he wasn’t going to cry, a tear dropped unto his pillow, and he choked on a sob.

Patton’s voice immediately got softer, and the bed sank down a little as Patton perched on the edge of it.

“Kiddo… what’s the matter?”

Virgil just shook his head, knowing that if he opened his mouth he would start crying for real, and that was not going to happen. Not in a million years.

“How about I go get you some of those cookies. I’ll be right back, ok?” Virgil nodded, and he felt Patton stand up. A few seconds later the door clicked shut, and Virgil was alone with his thoughts once again.

He quickly wiped the tears off his face using the corned of his sheet, and flipped his pillow over so the tear stains wouldn’t show. Hopefully that would be enough to fool Patton, but he knew that Patton already knew he was upset.

Just then, the door opened again, and Patton appeared holding a plate of warm cookies, a glass of milk, and a box of tissues. The tissues were precariously balanced on top of the cookies, and, based on the way Patton almost fell as he entered the room, Virgil was pretty sure he had turned the doorknob with his foot.

“Hey kiddo! I’m back!” Patton said cheerfully. “You feeling any better?” Virgil nodded, still fearful of what would happen if he started talking. The immediate threat of crying was gone, but he was pretty sure his voice would break if he tried to talk.

Patton kicked the door closed behind him, and it slammed shut, making both sides jump. Patton set everything down on the bedside table, dropping the tissue box and knocking down Virgil’s headphones in the process. Virgil was pretty sure Patton was intentionally being clumsy to try and cheer him up, and as much as he hated the thought, it was definitely working. He even felt his lips tuck up in a small smile.

Patton had sat down on the edge of the bed, and handed Virgil a cookie. Virgil took a bite, and as he suspected, the cookie was amazing. It was literally the perfect cookie.

“Do you like it?” Patton, to Virgil’s surprise, almost looked a little nervous.

“Do I like it? Patton, it’s the most amazing cookie I’ve ever had.” Virgil surprised even himself with how sincere - and happy - he sounded.

“Aww, really?” Patton clapped his hands and grinned. Virgil took another bite out of his cookie and grinned at the other side.

“Thank you, Patton,” Virgil said as soon as he had finished chewing. “You really have cheered me up today. And… well… I almost feel like I have a friend.” He looked down, embarrassed about the confession.

“Aww, kiddo! Of course I’m your friend!” Virgil couldn’t help it, he felt a huge smile spread across his face. Before he knew what was happening, Patton had flung his arms around Virgil, who awkwardly hugged him back, grinning all the while. After all, he had gotten exactly what he wanted: hugs and cookies. Plus, he even got a friend in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! @literally-just-fandoms


End file.
